Ranger Tabes (episode)/Transcript
episode starts with [[The Bears] remodeling The Cave.] Grizz: A little to the left... Mm, two half steps to my right. Panda: Two half steps is just one step, Grizz! Ice Bear: Too many steps, Ice Bear getting frustrated. Grizz: C'mon guys, it's gonna look so good when you're done! Panda: (Sighs) struggles to lift sofa Grizz: Okay, keep going! Panda: Ugh, my body is not built for this! Grizz: Hm, okay, get ready to drop it, mmm... now! Bear and Panda drop sofa Grizz: Perfect! Ahh, this is great guys! runs to remodeled sofa and lays down Grizz: Hup! (Chuckles) Worth all the effort, right? Bear and Panda sit down on sofa Grizz: Now that's what I call remodeling. (Looks around) Hm, still missing something. (To Panda) Lend me your phone. Panda: Don't look up anything weird. Grizz: Don't worry, we just need one last thing to tie this room together. (Sees something he likes) Oh ho, hold on! Fairy lights! Panda/Grizz/Ice Bear: Woah../Ooh.../Ooh. Panda: Ooh, let's get them gift wrapped! It'll be like a gift to ourselves! I have a membership so they'll get here really fast. See? 30 minutes! Grizz: What?! We are in the future guys! Ice Bear: Ice Bear is intrigued. And afraid. Panda: Great! Yeah, we can go do whatever we want until it gets here! & Ice Bear staring at the phone, amazed. Panda: Or just watch the tracker for half an hour. Ugh.. plays as the time on the tracker goes down package finally is delivered Grizz: It's here! Whoo! runs outside to pick up package Grizz: Huh? What's going on here? Where's our package? Panda: It should've been delivered. It's always worked before. Grizz: I know what we can do! Let's call law enforcement! They love sorting out this kinda thing. to law enforcement station, with one hanging in his chair, with a pencil, and the other playing with darts. Officer : (Sighs) (Picks up phone) Yeah, what is it? Grizz: Uh, good morning, officer! Um, my brothers and I we're expecting a delivering today to our cave and- Officer: Hang on, hang on, did you say "cave"? Grizz: Yes. Officer: And would you classify yourself as a bear? Grizz: I think so? Officer: I'm gonna ask you to stop right there, sir. Don't worry, we'll send someone with the right jurisdiction. clicks button on phone from another phone Tabes: Speak. Officer: Uh, we received word of a problem with some local bears, we- Tabes: (Inhales) I'm on it! cool music starts to play to the bears waiting, with no more cool music Panda: Shouldn't we wait inside? Grizz: Nah, this won't take too long! I read online how this works. They'll see our package is gone and give a signed report so we can get a refund. Piece of cake! Ice Bear: Stranger approaches. siren heard in the distance Grizz: That must be the police! Panda: Wow, they're fast. Panda & Grizz: Ahh! stops right in front of the bears as Tabes gets out Panda: Woah. Tabes: So, you three are the bears in question? Grizz: Uh, yeah- I-I mean yes ma'am! We're uh- Tabes: Alright! Stop right there, sir! There can be no movement until I thoroughly assessed the scene. Grizz: (Scared) Yes ma'am. Tabes: Excellent. (Writes in her book) Alright, I think I've got a handle on what happened here. Grizz: Really?- Tabes You! (Points at Grizz) You're the victim here. Hapless, bumbling, et cetera. Grizz: I- Tabes: Sir, don't interrupt me. Grizz: (Quietly) Okay. Tabes: You, (Points at Ice Bear) prime suspect! You've got that darkness in you. I can see it in your eyes. Ice Bear: Ice Bear's eyes are blameless. looks hard into Ice Bear's eyes Tabes: Hm, yeah, you're right sir. That's my mistake. (Shakes hands with Ice Bear) Moving on. You! (Points at Panda) Panda: (Scared) Yeah?! Tabes: The bystander who made the call. Responsible, excellent judgement call. Ever considered joining the force? Panda: (Flushed) (Chuckles) So nice of, you to say...(mumbles incoherently) Tabes: Let's iron out the details. Can anyone tell me what ''exactly is missing? Grizz: Oh! I know! Our package! Tabes: Content? Grizz: String lights. Tabes: Color? Grizz: Uh, blue! Tabes: Country of origin? Grizz: Uh, ah, oh, I know this. Oh, come on! Panda: Um, actually, we only really needed you to sign a form so that we can get a refund. Tabes: Your package isn't the first to go missing. There have been reports coming in about missing shipments all week. Our thief has struck again. Grizz: Thief? (Teasingly) You really think there's serial thief out here in the woods? (Laughs) I mean, sounds a little far fetched- Tabes: There's nothing far fetched about seeking justice! My mother was a ranger before me and she taught me to fight for what's right, no matter how inconvenient. Panda: (Quietly) I smell a crazy. Tabes: So do you want to what's easy and get a refund? Or do you want to do what's right for justice? Grizz: Huh, well, if you can't find anything out, you can just come inside and sign our form. Tabes: Sirs! You're part of this crime scene! There's no movement until this investigation is over. ''Bear falls to Tabes putting tape all over the cave Tabes: That look like enough tape to you, boys? Grizz: You missed a spot on the left, ma'am! Panda: Grizz! Tabes: Incoming! Panda/Grizz: Ahh! is thrown at the bears and Ice Bear throws himself to protect Panda and Grizz Tabes: That should do it! C'mon boys, look lively! (Snaps fingers) We're not done here! We need more clues. They must have left something behind. (Mumbles incoherently) Ah ha! Who's hair is this? Panda: That would be mine. Tabes: Oh, you have very nice follicles. Panda: (Laughs while blushing) Tabes: But good hygiene isn't gonna catch our thief. Wait, I know! We'll reconstruct the crime scene! Grizz: Uh, R-Ranger Tabes... Tabes: (Talking to Ice Bear) Okay, you be the box and I'll be the thief! (Struggles to move Ice Bear) Ice Bear: Ice Bear not meant for this. Grizz: Ma'am, you don't have to do all this. You can just sign a report and we'll order a replacement. Tabes: (Gasps) Brilliant idea! (Drops Ice Bear) We order another package and do a stakeout to catch the thief in the act! (Talking to Panda) You, stripes! Get your phone! Grizz: Panda, don't. This isn't what we- oh, okay. Tabes: And... ordered! Now we wait. Grizz: (Sighs) to the bears and Tabes hiding in the bushes Grizz: (Bored, blowing a loose raspberry) Panda: The tracker says it should be here soon. Tabes: (Quietly) Shh! You'll blow our cover! Grizz: Yeah! Shh! Panda: You shh! Tabes: Shh! and Grizz shush each other then Ice Bear joins making a strange noise Tabes: Something's coming! Grizz: What is that? Tabes: A drone... Grizz: Oh... Panda: That must be how they get the orders here so fast! Tabes: (Speaking into walkie talkie) Ranger Tabes requesting back up, over. Wha- darn thing must be busted. Panda: (Gasps) Look! drone malfunctions and drops to the floor Grizz: What just happened? phone rings, saying that the package is delivered Panda: Delivered? Mm, something weird is going on here. Tabes: (Laughs) It certainly is! jumps out of the bush Grizz: Hey! Where are you going? starts her cart Tabes: Hop in, boys. We have a drone to find! is driving and Grizz and Panda are screaming with Ice Bear on top of the cart Tabes: There! Panda: Oh man, the package is already gone. Tabes: No sign of the thief... Grizz: (Nonchalantly) Oh well, we tried! Why don't we just head on back and- Tabes: I got it! My friends on the police force can help! Back in the cart! Grizz: (Tired) Oh man, I just want this to over! Panda: (To Tabes) Hey, you're gonna drive us home when you're done, right? id:Ranger Tabes (episode)/Transkrip Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:R